Talk:Bile Bomb
Missing Protip I'm not 100% sure, but I believe if a boomer pukes on a survivor, the bile on the survivor takes precedence over the attraction of local infected, even if a ceda jar has already been thrown. :Your statement is true. I thought it was there but someone must have deleted it. I'll put it back up. Thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Possible Uses How can anyone think what this wepon might be for? Maybie it releases a pool of bile that distracts the horde, or maybe even draws the horde to attack any infected coated (such as the Tank featured in the achievements.) Wondercheeses 22:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking about both of those, so if you cover a tank, it they attack it, or if you just get the ground, it attracts all the normal in the area to it, and you can shoot them. that is almost useless though, considering you wouldnt use rounds if you used a pipe bomb instead.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) What if it drys up just like when the Boomer bile gets on a survivor? Then they'll just start coming to you, and the next thing you know, you have whole swarm coming towards you. I'm guessing its main use is to use the horde to defeat enemies such as tanks and witches. The achievement that requires you to collect 10 bile samples from infected CEDA officers probably has something to do with bile bombs, which makes me think that the Bile Bomb will be more common than other grenades in a more concentrated area, or perhaps even Dead Center exclusive. Wondercheese 22:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :why would it be dead center exclusive? CEDA agents only appear in The Parish.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, I was thinking of Dead Center because I assumed the bile samples would only be there. I don't know, it's kind of late. Wondercheese 22:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't really know why you would need to draw more infected to kill infected, so, yeah, I think it is probably just for tanks, witches. I don't know about you, buut I would much rather deal with a horde than a tank. Maybe the tank or witch would even out the number of zombies by killing them while they're wailing on the tank or witch. I just don't know. TheCreaturenator16 23:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Im thinking that this section should probably be deleted. The game has been relesed, and we know what it does. I think we should clear out sections like this from other discussion pages too. Wait a Minute How did they get a Bile Bomb in Hard Rain if Hazmat-Suited Infected only show up in The Parish? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 05:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Its not only going to appear in The Parish. Its going to be more common, but its not a Parish exclusive thing. I thought that was pretty obvious.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 16:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::So Hazmat Suited Infected aren't the only Bile Bomb conduit? Hmmm... Thanks [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 17:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I can just see how fast a jarate replacement for the bile bomb will come, also if someone finds a dead person near a parachute landing he will probably have a bile bomb--Ill97 16:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Source of bile bomb footage? "As seen in one of the newest videos featuring Hard Rain, the bile bomb is, in fact, used to call a horde of regular infected to attack special infected. It utilizes the slot as used for Pipe bomb and Molotov." I can't find this video anywhere. It should be linked under references. --NovaSilisko 05:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lwn6MGNfUg. It shows Nick using it at the very end EllisxZoey ::Accualy, that was a boomer exploding on a tank. ops that was a bile bomb Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Bile Bomb picture Where is this current bile bomb picture from? Not seeing it anywhere. --NovaSilisko 22:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) : shouldn't the "b" in "bomb" be capitalized? EllisxZoey ::...Why didn't you just make a new section? --NovaSilisko 02:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I figured it'd be pointless... EllisxZoey FAIL! IS it just me but i think the bile bomb fails. i used it in the demo and the infected barely stopped the tank. and then we had a tank and a horde... fantastic Timing is key for Boomer Bile. If you miss a shot then it will be a waste. But if you know how to use it, it is very useful. And, no offense, but what is the point of this topic? PolishedFragment (talk) 17:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's not really very good against tanks, it's more for drawing a horde away for longer then pipebomb would. And sign your posts please. --NovaSilisko 20:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :If you know how to use the Bile Bomb, it actually becomes VERY useful. I've used it on a Tank several times, and the resulting Horde surrounded it and whittled down his health while we ran a short distance away, healed, and then unloaded on him. It's also useful when someone gets Boomed. If you throw it onto the Horde, they will fight each other instead. If it helps at all, it's tons more necessary on Expert than the other difficulties. MoltenPanther 00:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I used it on the spitter. That ugly booger ran for miles!--Kirby888 23:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's the thing, it wasn't a weapon designed for tanks or killing a horde, but rather to distract it. And it helps to slow the tank down, but it has too much health, so it'll wear off before the tank, looses about 1/6th of it's health. So on expert lets say, a tank is attacking, you are running, but there's a horde or bunch of infected in the way. You throw it at the tank, and keep running past the horde. But, also i've noticed that it only makes the tank accidentely kill zombies. No specials will attack any zombies if something gets biled.CHARG3R 21:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Infected Players If an infected player gets hit by this, are they attacked by common infected. If so, cna they fight the common infected? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes and yes. PolishedFragment (talk) 17:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Kills quesion: if i throw one into a fire(burning barrel etc.) they run into it,and die,who gets the kill?--SS4FireFox 14:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) If the fire is caused by a fellow teammate, they get the kill. If it's a natural fire, then no one gets the kill.L4D2 Ellis (talk) 22:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Special Infected bots It appeared a while ago when I was playing that even Special Infected AI will attack other Infected that are covered in the bile. Was I seeing this wrong, or can anyone else confirm this? If so, this is yet another plus for the bile bomb over the pipe bomb. User:Gosh Josh 05:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Bile Jar I've seen it refered to as the Bile Jar in words, and by what users call it. Should we be calling it the "Bile Jar, aka Bile Bomb"? or just keep it the way it is? I won't mind making the changes myself. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 15:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Dead Center Why on the article does it say the Bile Bomb only spawns on the first 2 levels? It also spawns on the finale so just giving the heads up I am removing it. --CloudReaper 09:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I think what it meant was that you can only get it off Hazmat guys in the first level to get Robbed Zombie. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 10:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No because it is also talking about spawns in Dark Carnival and The Parish too.--CloudReaper 14:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It means that Hazmat guys appear only in first 2 chapters in Dead Center, there is a 5% chance Hazmat guy spawning, and only few of those 5% have Bile Bomb with them. ŊυĐε 16:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Why was the trivia i added removed? What the hell? Regulust 03:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Cause it wasn't really that important. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well it was trivia most are like that. >> But whatever I'm not gonna start a fight over it. Regulust 23:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Survivors When you throw a Bile Bomb on ground, bile comes out, and then Infected try to attack it. What happens when you go inside to bile when its on ground? Does the zombies attack you when trying attack "air"?ŊυĐε 16:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The zombies will accidentaly hit you. PolishedFragment (talk) 17:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) DPS Why does the info box have 50 in the 'damage per shot' section? He has knocked four times. 21:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) When you throw it at Infected, he/she'll suffer 50 damage. ŊυĐε 16:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The Aura I wonder, does the aura around any Infected covered in Boomer bile appear in Realism mode? LoneWolfHBS5 08:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope it does'nt show the outline, only White and Orange outlines are shown, nd boomer bile's outline is purple. User:Fireside (10;14pm, 6/4/10 EST) Alright. I just want to clarify before adding it in the article. LoneWolfHBS5 12:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) New lines in The Sacrifice DLC I noticed several new lines for the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors, most of which are friendly fires. But, Ellis and Rochelle also received new friendly fire lines, which is their reaction to being biled by a Bile Bomb. Right now, I'm wondering if Bile Bombs can be used on Survivors, or they just added these new sound files for no apparent reasons, like the Tank friendly fire sound files. Anyone can try to confirm this? LoneWolfHBS5 21:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE-NAMING Shouldn't we name the BILE BOMB- BILE JAR? SpeedyClaude25 Nah, neither are the official name. PolishedFragment (talk) 17:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Rename? The Official name is Boomer Bile, so shouldn't we call the page Boomer Bile and say its also known as a Bile Bomb? Just to make it more formal. PolishedFragment (talk) 17:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Versus I was playing versus and when I was bile bombed I dodged the horde but a jockey wouldn't stop trying to ride me until I died by his own hand. So special infected are affected by bile but will attack you until you are dead. Tank redirected? The current version of the article claims that "If the Tank is AI-controlled and bile is applied to other Infected, the Tank will ignore the Survivors and instead focus on attacking the Infected covered in bile, which can also buy the Survivors some time and cut down on the threat of other Infected attacking with the Tank." But does it actually? My experience doesn't support it. I can't really say that I have disproved that though... NICuhullin (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2017 (UTC)